


Jonas

by KB123



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Universe, Flu, Other, POV Jonas Noah Vasquez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB123/pseuds/KB123
Summary: All 4 seasons of SKAM, but we see what happened in Jonas' life.





	Jonas

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea, because Jonas is my favourite character to write a fick where we followed him throughout all four seasons. This is going to be a loooong fic, but I hope you like it. Also English is not my mother tongue and I'm not very experienced at writing, so feel free to come with inputs and consstructive critisism.
> 
> Also the relationships and character tags will be updated along the way.

Chapter 1:  
Tuesday 14:32  
“The global mentality moves steadily towards free world trade and an increased market liberalism. A world full of opportunities! A world where dreams can come true! It sounds fantastic, and it is fantastic… For a very small percentage of us. But for most people. For more than half of the world’s population, this capitalistic system means one thing… death and misery! While we are living in a perfect world, overconsuming and revelling in junk food, the more unprivileged people work their asses of in factories. Their payments are pushed down to the minimal and the work environment is inhumane. So, before we clap our hands because of the freedom, the wealthiness and consummation, we should remember one thing: our overconsuming society stands on the shoulders of tired farmers in Peru, we dress in blood, sweat and tears from China, and we are revelling in junk food made by underpaid children in India!”  
“What do you think? Was it any good?”  
“It was really good”, Eva says. I get butterflies in my stomach. Only Eva can make me feel like this, and right now I am so proud that she liked what I wrote. Then again, she is my girlfriend, so she is kind off biased. And ‘it was really good’ isn’t the most constructive feedback ever.  
“What did you think about the title? Should I have changed it to ‘the work environment is inhumane’?”, I ask, looking for something, anything that could be changed.  
“No, I like the current title”, she says with a smile. The most beautiful smile in the world. I’d probably never get tired of the beautiful girl sitting in front of me.   
“But is there anything else that you thought about, any other inputs?”, I’m genuinely interested in hearing what she has to say. I can see that she’s thinking about it. Like really thinking, so that she can give the best advice possible, and I really love her for it. “You know the part where you wrote ‘revelling in junk food’ twice”? I nod. “Maybe you should have changed that”, she says. I really do appreciate her advice, but she completely misunderstood.  
“No, I wrote it twice on purpose. In that way I used repetition as a literary device. But what do you think about the main point though was it good?”,   
“Yeah, clever written”, she says, but I notice that I don’t have Eva’s attention anymore. I look up and see why, it’s Ingrid and her friends. Ingrid is my ex and she used to be best friends with Eva, but all of that changed last year. I really wish Eva could just forget about it and move on, but I can’t blame her. I mean, what would I’ve done if Isak and I stopped being friends? I really hate seeing Eva like this, and I literally will do everything to put a smile on her face. I lean in for a kiss, that will probably cheer her up. Something is wrong though. Why the hell am I kissing a sheet of paper??!!  
“I got a 5”, it’s Isak. It was he who blocked our kiss with his essay!! I mean Isak is my best friend and I love him to death, but he can make it so hard sometimes. Now the moment is over anyway, so I respond to him by showing him my grade.   
“5+, that’s damn good! What about you, Eva?”, Isak asks.  
Eva face falls again, and I’m guessing that the assignment didn’t go as well for her. “I don’t want to talk about it”, she replies.  
“But Eva. The thing is that Jonas is your boyfriend, so you have to tell him everything. Jonas is my bro, so he has to tell me everything, so I’m going to find out anyway”, I kind of wish that Isak didn’t pry so much, but then again I can’t really argue with his logic. “I mean it’s true”, I say.  
“Okay then, I got 4- “, she finally says. That’s not very good. I’m not surprised though. Eva is the smartest girl I know, but maybe not the most book smart.   
“You got a 4-? “, I ask a bit mockingly, but it’s fine because obviously she knows that I don’t mean to be cruel, I’m only teasing her a bit. Isak joins in on the teasing and says that he thinks the grade is bad.   
“But hey, you’re good at a lot of other stuff. You can get dressed by yourself, you brush your own teeth. Think about that”, I say not quite ready to stop teasing her. Eva looks at him with a little smile and calls me a jerk, before kissing me. It’s a passionate kiss. It’s the kind of kiss that makes me forget where I am and who’s around. That’s until Isak interrupts us.   
“Jonas let’s go”, he says.   
“Where are you guys going?” Eva asks.   
“To Elias”, I reply. Then I give her one last goodbye kiss and tell her that I will call her later in the day. 

Tuesday 20:32  
I’m outside Eva’s bedroom window, knocking to get in. Sneaking around without her mother finding out about our relationship is rather exciting, but it also hurts a bit that she doesn’t want to introduce me to her mother. She’s walking over here to open the window for me. Her hair is messy, she’s wearing sweatpants and a grey hoodie, but to me she’s as beautiful as ever. I also love that we’re in a place where we don’t have to worry about our appearances when we are together. She greets me with a passionate kiss. She’s so hot, it’s crazy that she would be into me.  
“I tried to call you, but you never answer the phone. It went straight to voicemail”, Eva suddenly says sounding slightly annoyed.   
“Out of battery”, I explain.   
“Couldn’t you have charged it at home though?”, she asks.  
“I haven’t been home”, I say, quickly not wanting to continue with the boring small talk, but clearly Eva wants to because she won’t stop nagging.  
“Where have you been?”, she asks.  
“I’ve been at Elias’ house”, I say, really hoping that she will leave the conversation regarding my whereabouts. But I could only hope.  
“Until now”, she asks, with a puzzled look on her face.   
“Yes”, I say again, really trying to put an end to the conversation. She can’t find out what I really did after school.  
“But I just spoke with Isak and he said that you left Elias’s house many hours ago”, she says. Shit. Maybe she’s on to me. Maybe she knows what I’ve been doing, but she can’t know. She would have been angry or worried, I just have to stay cool and stick to my original story.  
“Why are you asking so many questions. Isak left and I stayed”, she doesn’t look entirely convinced. “Don’t you trust me? Don’t you trust me?”, I laugh trying to act funny, but maybe she’s right to because I am in fact lying to her right now. She starts to laugh and so do I. The mood has lightened a bit and I lift her up and we go to her bed. On her bedside table I see her essay.  
“3+, you said you got a 4!”, I laugh. I start reading the essay out loud, and I can see that she’s getting annoyed with me. I can’t help it though, she really isn’t the best at writing, but it’s really fucking cute. “In psychology, just as in regular language, is guilt a state you experience”, I read mockingly. She rips the paper out of my hands, and she looks genuinely annoyed. Maybe I went too far, I can tend to do that sometimes. I feel a bit of guilt, but I’m not good at this kind of shit, so I should probably just make her feel better by joking it off.   
“’A state you experience’. It was damn cute”, I say, hoping that the mood will lighten. And it does. We start making out, and again I just feel like the world’s luckiest person. We change between making out and joking around. It’s still kind of funny with the hole ‘a state you experience’ thing. These moments are the ones who make me happy, these moments when Eva and I are alone, and nothing feels more important than the two of us. 

Tuesday 23.20:  
Eva  
Eva: Good night Jonas <33 see you tomorrow, falling asleep soon, I’m so tired <3   
Jonas: Tired as in a state you experience?  
Eva: Ha-ha. On second thought the title on your essay was pretty lame.   
Jonas: Oh no u dint  
Eva: Night <3  
Jonas: Night, we are 4 real, babe

Wednesday 11:30  
It’s Norwegian class and I’m paying closely attention to everything our teacher is saying. She’s talking about poems and if I’m going to be completely honest it’s all very boring. But I guess you must work through the boring stuff if I’m ever going to get a good education. Isak on the other hand, doesn’t seem to think the same way. He’s literary half asleep in his chair and doesn’t seem to give a shit about the class. Honestly, I’m a bit worried considering all the shit with his family, maybe something is wrong.  
“Bro are you alright?”, I ask, trying not to pry to much. “You seem a bit tired…”  
“I’m fine it’s just a boring ass class with a bunch of boring ass information. You know it gets hard to focus”, he replies. I’m not entirely convinced with that explanation, but it’s probably for the best not to ask more.   
“But like no jokes. You should pay more attention this is important”, I say, because I truly believe that education is important.  
“Jonas, seriously! I really dig that you can be this smart and all, but why the hell do you think I need to know how to analyse poems? I’m literally never going to need this”, he says annoyed. I really want to say something smart back at him, but I mean I get his point. I can’t imagine a situation in my life where this would be useful.   
“But you know what?”, Isak says with a grin on his face. “I’ve got two Kindred Fever tickets for Friday. Want to join?” Hell yeah Jonas wants to go. It’s Kindred Fever it’s going to be amazing!

Wednesday 15:15  
Eva  
Jonas: Thea’s making pizza, do you want to come over?   
Eva: Yes!!! Can be there in 30  
Jonas: Nice <3

Thursday 08:30  
Me and Eva are walking together to school today. It’s a nice tradition on the days they start school at the same time. One of the things I love about her is how we just can keep up with a conversation, but it never feels forced. Right now, I’m telling her about this annoying dude in our class, Julian Dahl.  
“But you? Can’t we go to that revue party?”, Eva asks suddenly.  
“Why?”, I ask. I probably look really confused because I don’t understand why. It doesn’t sound fun at all.  
“Because the HOLE school is going. And we are first graders, it’s now we’re building the foundation for our social life”, she says like it’s supposed to be obvious. Where the hell is this coming from, and since when did she care about other people’s opinions?  
“The foundation for our social life?”, I ask sceptically.   
“Come on! It’s a revue party, it’s going to be so much fun. I promise”, she says. I don’t exactly believe that, but for some reason this is important to Eva, so I’ll join the party, but also maybe I can try to negotiate a deal with her first.  
“Yes, okay I’ll come” the smile on Eva’s face is enough to make me want to go to this lame revue thing, however I’m not going to miss this golden opportunity.   
“If Isak can join us on the cabin next week”, I say. Her expression falls. She looks down at the ground and she doesn’t seem happy anymore.   
“Please. I know it was supposed to be just the two of us, but it’s fall break, and Isak has nothing to do. He’s just going to walk around completely alone”, Eva doesn’t seem convinced  
“You could also bring a friend”, I say. Eva looks away, if possible, she seems even more uncomfortable now than before. I can’t blame her though, it was a dumb thing to say. I know that Eva has had trouble finding new friends since the hole thing with Sara and Ingrid last year. Why do I always fuck up like this? I give her a small smile and then a short, but sweet peck on the lips. She smiles again, it isn’t completely genuine, but it will do.  
“So, what do you say?”, I ask.  
“Okay, Isak can come to the cabin”, she says. And speak of the devil, there Isak comes walking towards them.  
“Did you talk about me? I heard my name”, he states.   
“My cabin!”, I answer, excited to see Isak.  
“I’m going to the cabin?” Isak seems so happy and that warms my heart.  
“In one condition! And that is that you come to the revue party tomorrow”, Eva says.  
“We can’t”, Isak says.  
“Why not?”, I ask.   
“The Kindred Fever tickets”, oh shit.   
“Oh shit. Sorry, but I completely forgot”, I’m not exactly sure if the apology was meant for Isak or Eva, but it’s Eva who’s mad. She starts walking again. I look over at Isak trying to get him to help me in this situation, but he just looks back at me with a gaze that says ‘sorry, if I made this incredibly awkward between you and your girlfriend, but you have to deal with this on your own’. I follow her quickly trying not to make her leave, I have to apologize, but I’m also definitely not ditching Kindred Fever in favour for a revue party.

Friday 20:37  
The concert had just started and it’s already bloody amazing. I feel bad for ditching Eva though, but we had talked to each other after the other day and everything is cool between us. I also feel that I need time to hang out with my friends, and not just Eva all the time. She comes first, but I also have this amazing best friend and I need to hang out with him as well. And this have got to be a million times better than any revue party. Kindred Fever starts playing one of his newer songs, ‘Skeleton home’, and I look over at Isak. This song is so good, and we both know it. We start laughing, because what if we had ditched this concert for a fucking revue party. That would’ve been completely ridiculous.


End file.
